


Las Joyas de la Familia

by JulianAndrade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, familia, marinaandthediamonds, relación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianAndrade/pseuds/JulianAndrade
Summary: Los primos Black son una auténtica joya.





	Las Joyas de la Familia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carly/gifts).



**_“¿No lo encuentras extraño?_ **

**_Lo único que compartimos_ **

**_es un apellido”_ **

**The Family Jewels, Marina and the Diamonds.**

**…**

**Deseo**

**“Sé exactamente lo que quiero y**

**quien quiero ser”**

**Oh no!, Marina and the Diamonds.**

Bellatrix Black es la mayor de sus hermanas. No es la más guapa, ni la más agradable; pero es inteligente y astuta, y está conforme con las cualidades que le tocó. Es, también, la más ambiciosa: desea el mundo; sabe cuando y donde lo quiere, y como conseguirlo.

No es tonta: sabe que este es un trabajo para más de una persona, y en cuanto su padre la entrega a Rodolphus Lestrange, ve en él el compañero ideal. No ni de cerca tan guapo como Rabastan, pero tiene su encanto. Es inteligente, y posee un magnetismo capaz de convencer hasta al más terco, de sacar la información al más callado y de conseguir la admiración de todos los presentes.

No lo ama, pero lo necesita. Él tampoco tiene un sentimiento especial por ella, pero sabe reconocer la grandeza de estar casado con una de las hermanas Black.

Los Black. Bellartrix se orgullecer tanto de su apellido, de pertenecer a esa noble y ancestral familia, que cuando se convierte en una más de los mortífagos de su Señor; se propone ascender.

¡Ah, y lo logra! Es despiadada y cruel, y el Amo ve en ella una buena mano derecha.  ¡Está tan orgullosa de ser Bellatrix Black! Ha tenido que pisotear a muchos para llegar a donde está, pero no le importa: ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

Y no se arrepiente.

No es propio de un Black arrepentirse.

**...**

**Libreto**

**“Debajo de todo, somos solo salvajes**

**escondidos debajo de camisas, corbatas y matrimonios**

**(…)**

**Somos solo animales, todavía aprendiendo**

**como gatear.”**

**Savages, Marina and the Diamonds.**

Andromeda Black está harta del teatro que monta su familia. ¡Quieren casarla! Morgana, sólo tiene dieciséis años; ¡ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts! Y Rabastan Lestrange es viejo. No viejo como para ser su padre, pero para una chica que tiene apenas dieciséis, Rabastan, con sus trajes color vino, sus excelentes modales y sus veintiún años; es un vejestorio aburrido.

Está harta de que su familia finja que todo está bien, cuando algo claramente oscuro está acechando allá afuera. Pensándolo mejor, si es retorcido y maquiavélico, seguramente los Black estén involucrados.

Son unos salvajes, aunque no quieran admitirlo: celebran banquetes, matrimonios, se visten de blanco y sonríen; mientras debajo de todo aquellos son unos viles ambiciosos, interesados e hipócritas seres humanos.

No saben lo que es el amor, y Andromeda está segura que nunca lo sabrán.

En ese momento, no tiene idea de lo cierto que es tal afirmación.

Refunfuñando, se echa detrás de una estatua: al menos ésta no le recordará la asquerosa vida que tiene. Sí se esconde un buen rato, seguramente parecerá que su futura boda es solo una pesadilla

─Eh… ¿Hola? ─Al abrir los ojos, nota una mirada oscura a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Instintivamente, se echa hacia atrás, sorprendida─ ¡Lo siento! Pensé que te ocurría algo; es que estabas tan quieta y…

─Estoy bien ─afirma Andromeda. Lo ha reconocido enseguida: es un sangre sucia de Hufflepuff llamado Ted Tonks─. Soy Andromeda.

─Lo sé ─responde, mientras se ruboriza─. Es decir… He escuchado por ahí que…

─Y tú eres Ted. ─Parece contento y orgulloso cuando ella pronuncia su nombre.

─Sí, sí; ese soy yo. ─ El chico es un manojo de nervios, pero a Andromeda le cae bien.

─¿Estás libre mañana? ─pregunta ella, mientras una idea se va formando en el fondo de su mente.

─Claro, ¿p-por qué? ─Él lo sabe.

─Pensé que tal vez podíamos ir a Las Tres Escobas, a beber una cerveza de mantequilla.

─¡Por supuesto! ─Luego sonríe, un poco más confiado─ Pero solo si me dejas invitarte.

Le dedica su mejor sonrisa, y se sorprende a sí misma cuando no le requiere un gran esfuerzo─ Bien.

─Bien. ─Se agacha y le besa la mejilla─ Te veo luego.

Ted Tonks es su boleto de salida de Grimmauld Place; y quien sabe, tal vez hasta algo más.

Al fin y al cabo, ella también es una Black, le guste o no; y también posee la ambiciosa mente que los caracteriza.

**…**

**Princesa**

**“No me quiero sentir triste nunca más”**

**Blue, Marina and the Diamonds.**

En el momento en que Narcissa Black tiene a su hijo en brazos, piensa que jamás volverá a sentirse ni triste, ni sola, nunca más

Desde que se casó con Lucius Malfoy, a la tierna edad de diecisiete, no pudo volver a ser feliz. Ama a su marido ─¿eso es amor?─, pero está cansada de ser una buena esposa, una buena hermana y una buena hija.

A veces, desearía haber aceptado la propuesta de Andy:

_─Larguémonos, Cissy._

Pero hoy, mientras sostiene a su hijo, no puede imaginar otro lugar en el cual estar.

Admira a la valiente Andy, quien no dudó un momento en irse de cada cuando se le presentó la oportunidad: no deseaba esa vida.

A veces, Narcissa tampoco la desea. Cuando se siente triste (siempre), fantasea en lo hubiera podido pasar si aceptaba la oferta de Andy: ¿se habría casado con un muggle?, ¿vivirían juntas?, ¿caminarían sobre el Támesis, y gritarían que eran libres?

Y entonces, Lucius le dice que se cambie, que tienen un importante evento al cual asistir; y todo ese mundo de humo se evapora.

Está atrapada en la Mansión Malfoy, y no tiene ningún caballero de brillante armadura que pueda salvarla.

Acaricia la suave mejilla del bebé.

Tal vez no necesite un caballero, si no un simple dragón. Y fuerza de voluntad.

Por mucho que la tristeza la embargue, sigue siendo una Black: no está en su sangre el rendirse.

**…**

**Rescatado**

**“¿Quién eres tú, para decirme, decirme…**

**quien yo, debo ser, ser?**

**Hypocrates, Marina and the Diamonds.**

Sirius supo lo arriesgado que era, desde el preciso momento en que le anotó su dirección en uno de sus pergaminos; así que reconoce que es su culpa. Se pregunta qué pensó en ese momento: ¿Habría deseado ser descubierto? Sabía que era lo oveja negra de la familia Black, (que ridículo apodo), y siempre que podía; buscaba motivos para recordárselo a su madre.

Solo que esta vez se ha pasado de la raya.

Aún le es imposible procesar que fue Regulus (¡Merlín! ¡Regulus!) quien lo delató. No entiende como su hermanito ha podido hacerlo. Le resulta imposible pensar que ese niño; el que se le prendía de los pantalones y le rogaba que lo llevara a Hogwarts, hace tan solo unos años; fuera el mismo que lo mandó a la boca del lobo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Nunca se lo perdonará.

Y a la vez, no puede estar más agradecido.

Si no fuera por Regulus, él hubiera abandonado la casa Black hacía años. Por muy deteriorada que estuviera su relación, Sirius no podía huir y dejar a su hermano a manos de Walburga y Orion Black; quienes no dudarían un segundo en meterle a Regulus en la cabeza que él era un traidor, la desgracia de la familia, una vergüenza…

Parecía que no había necesitado ninguna clase de influencia externa: Regulus tenía la

capacidad de pensar y sacar sus conclusiones por sí solo.

Y sin embargo, mientras su madre le gritaba que no merecía portar el apellido Black; que era un maldito maricón, que la gente como él no pertenecía a su familia; y le tiraba de los largos cabellos, hasta al punto de hacer que sus ojos lagrimearan…

Regulus se mantenía detrás de ella, mirándolo con una abrasadora intensidad, luchando por no soltar las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos; que centelleantes, le pedían perdón.

Mientras su madre le gritaba que se largara del doce de Grimmauld Place, Sirius avanzó hasta Regulus y en un murmullo preguntó:

─¿Por qué?

─Vete, Sirius.

Y así lo hizo.

Piensa en Remus, y se pregunta si sus padres le darían asilo por unos días. Descarta la opción cuando recuerda que pronto será luna llena: Lyall y Hope ya tienen bastante de que preocuparse con respecto a su propio hijo, como para pensar en él.

Ni hablar de Peter: vive con tantas personas que es imposible tener privacidad. Sin contar que Sirius no es un tipo de granja. Descartado.

Tendría que acudir con los Potter.

Sirius adora a Fleamont y a Euphemia, pero no quiere causarles ninguna molestia: son personas demasiado mayores como para tener que lidiar con un chico adolescente, ni hablar de dos.

Con pesar, y preparando las disculpas que le dará a la señora Potter; Sirius se encamina hacia la casa.

Camina a paso lento, y cuando llega a la casa, son las cuatro de la mañana. Se deja caer en el porche y llora.

Porque es un niño.

Porque necesita a su hermano.

Porque su madre lo ha echado de casa y, Merlín, duele.

Son las siete de la mañana cuando Euphemia Potter abre la puerta para recoger _El Profeta_ , y la cabeza de un muchacho moreno cae sobre sus pies.

No es propio de un Black pedir ayuda; pero hasta ellos han sido asistidos en tiempos de crisis.

**…**

**Ajedrez**

**“Nací para caminar solo.”**

**Forget, Marina and the Diamonds**

 

Ser el hermano pequeño de Sirius Black es lo mejor, al menos cuando tienes ocho años.

Cuando cumples los diez, no tanto. Cuando tienes quince, es la peor desgracia que te puede ocurrir; en especial si perteneces a la casa de Salazar.

La cosa empeora si tú eres Regulus Black.

Desde que Sirius quedó en Gryffindor, Regulus creyó que perder a su hermano mayor era cuestión de tiempo. Cuando él volvió a casa para Navidad, lo confirmó.

Al año siguiente, él entra en Hogwarts; e inmediatamente es enviado a Slytherin. Le gusta su casa, se enorgullece de pertenecer a ésta, y ha hecho buenos amigos.

Sirius le sonríe en los pasillos, lo saluda desde la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, le palmea en la espalda si se entera de que ha aprobado un examen.

Entonces, Regulus se entera de que por las venas los amigos de Sirius corre sangre muggle. Se pregunta que es lo que pretende Sirius: ¿no le parece suficiente el disgusto que le ha provocado a Walburga? ¿Pretende que Orion frunza, aún más, el ceño cada vez que lo observa?

Acaso… ¡No! Es imposible que quiera…

Isla Black no existe.

Ni hablar del viejo Marius.

Él ya no tiene una prima llamada Andromeda.

Es imposible que Sirius deseara ser eliminado del árbol familiar, y sin embargo; no sería del todo descabellado, contando que se trata de _Sirius_.

Y entonces, tiene quince años y su hermano mayor se está dando el lote con un _chico sangre sucia_ , y siente tanta vergüenza; que en cuanto llega a casa se lo dice a su madre. Regulus espera que ella lo encierre, que lo golpeé, que le impida volver a la escuela.

Cuando su madre lo echa de casa, Regulus se siente morir. En un espiral de reproches contra sí mismo, solo puede ignorar la mirada que su hermano le da.

_Él ya no tiene un hermano llamado Sirius._

_Y es todo su culpa._

Está solo en el mundo. En el fondo, siempre lo ha estado.

En el momento en que los inferis lo devoran vivo, solo puede rogar por un poco de paz.

Por un poco de compañía.

Por un poco de felicidad.

Por un mundo mejor. Para él. Y para su hermano.

 

 

 

 


End file.
